tenshi no kassatsu
by shadows-insanity
Summary: filler story while updating T.M.D.B. how the shchinintai is formed. starting from bankotsu all the way to... eventually bankotsu x jakotsu. no real summary. great story thoughratings may change


Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha, several things would be different:

Bankotsu and the gang wouldn't of died, Bankotsu would be with Jakotsu

Sesshomaru and Kagome would be together (unless it was with Naraku and Kagome)

Kikyo would of died much, _much _sooner.

And several other things…

I dedicate this story to the Dust Bunny living under my clean bed. His power over me is phenomenal. With the power of the deadly Evil Eye, the Dust Bunny rules all.

S-I: I own nothing. The disclaimer says all.

Bankotsu: smirks so, for writing this story, can I kill you?

S-I: nothing's in it for ya. This is my plot. I can decide what happens, and what your bounty is after a kill.

Jakotsu: pouts a freaking woman has no control over me! wields Jakotsutou with deadly precisian

Bankotsu: cool it jak-chan. She controls the bounty, and controls what woman I can have.

S-I: …

Jakotsu: pouts again so, you don't love me in this story?

S-I: I control that. But in this chapter (and the next few) your only 14.

Bankotsu: eyes widen

Jakotsu: wide smile replaces pout you were such a kawaii child! And sexy… and your blood…shivers

Bankotsu: edges away umm… starts running for bedroom door

Jakotsu: come back my sweet! chases after Bankotsu with little in mind but to catch Bankotsu

S-I: sweat drop on with the story!

oh, this Is a filler story for those waiting for another story. It _is _a **yaoi**(boy x boy) story.

------------------------------------------------------

Silent screams ring through your brain

You hear nothing, but you imagine it enough.

Trying to not look back,

Your lungs straining to keep up.

Run until you stop,

A mortals will overcomes all.

But in steed of willpower,

Your body will finally resume it's rightful place.

A mortal can only get so far…

But…

Maybe that's enough?

------------------------------------------------------

How could one person decide the fate of your life?

Rather easily…

If you were the son of a retired assassin.

Bankotsu reflected sourly on the predicament he was forced into. Hell, his father had cruelly acted more like a assassin still then a proper father. _'but…he saved my life.'_

It was true, his father had thrown him- literally out of the clearing and into the woods. Telling him to run, carry Banryuu and escape. Don't stop running until the next village is in sight.

And that's precisely what Bankotsu did. He forced his 14 year old body to it's limits. Heedlessly forgetting he was a human. And had human limits….

---------**spacey spacey**-------------------

Gasping for air, Bankotsu stumbled into the edge of the city. He slowed down, finally realizing how worn he was. The Banryuu's weight nearly toppled Bankotsu over, but he straightened.

Going several more feet, Bankotsu fell into a boneless puddle of weak muscles and soar bones.

Darkness crept in, and finally Bankotsu fell into a deep unconsciousness…

--------------**spacing it out here------------------------- **

"good your awake." Bankotsu didn't think it was good.

Twitching, the pain crept up through his bones and registered in his minds. Causing him to open his eyes. "where am I." for a 14 year old, Bankotsu had a deep voice. Deeper then most his age. "your in my inn little child. You were found a week ago by Hans."

Bankotsu focused his eyes on the middle aged woman hovering over him. He slowly moved his body into a sitting position, with the help of the woman. "I'm Naoko." Bankotsu grunted as he leaned against the fluffed up pillows. "I'll get Hans to bring you some food. Just wait here." Bankotsu closed his eyes and tilted his head back, he listened to the woman padding softly to the shoji door,

Sharp whispering was muffled, and the woman walked out the door. "by the way, my name is Bankotsu." Naoko smiled and nodded her head.

In a few minutes the door opened and nobody walked in… 'wait' Bankotsu opened his eyes and quickly focused on his surroundings. A female stood above him, a tray resting in her unusually pale hands.

Bankotsu watched with a close eye as the female sat down gracefully, her legs folding beneath her. The pale pink kimono whispering as it rubbed together.

Bankotsu glanced up at the female, and his eyes widened.

Inky soft black hair pulled back in a simple bun held back with a butterfly clip, pale skin. Rouge paint perfectly painted over lips. Stormy gray eyes staring down at the tray. The woman wasn't a woman. Just a really feminine male. The build was slender and lithe, easily taller then Bankotsu. Though that said little.

"your food gaijen-san." _his_ voice was feminine as well. Not high pitched like some whiney girls, but low and soothing. (gaijen-traveler/guest)

Bankotsu shifted and winced as he tried to move his legs. They were painfully cramping. "thank you." Bankotsu took the offered chopsticks. "is there anything else you need?"

At the same time; the male poured, rather gracefully the tea into a clay cup. "no thank you. But may I ask your name?" the male nodded. "I am the one called Hans." a foreign name. "I'm Bankotsu. Nice to meet you."

Hans gracefully rose and walked out the door without the door. A hasty retreat.

Bankotsu took no time to dig into the steaming food placed in front of him. It took little time before the food was eaten, leaving Bankotsu in a comfortable state. The door was knocked on before Bankotsu could move. "yes?"

The door opened and Naoko walked in. "is everything to your liking gaijin-sama?" Bankotsu nodded, his eyebrows furrowing. "I have no money to repay you Naoko-san. I am terribly sorry. I shall be leav-" Naoko shook her head.

"there is no need Bankotsu-gaijin. My husband will allow you to stay here. The season has passed. Leaving us in more then some luxuries. You feel free to stay as long as you want."

Bankotsu's eyes flashed, before he gave a small bow from his position.

"you are to kind Naoko-san." Naoko grinned. "your weapon has been placed in the corner. Feel free to use the privy and bathhouse. Come down to the main tavern for food and drinks at any time." Bankotsu nodded and Naoko took the tray away.

Leaving, Bankotsu was allowed to finally sink back down to sleep again. "I'll bathe when I wake up." Bankotsu nodded slightly at the plan before he nodded off….

---------------------------**morning-----------------------**

Waking up to the sunlight. Bankotsu's eyes fluttered open. "I… need to get up." Bankotsu shifted and he winced.

Ignoring the cramping in his legs, Bankotsu stood up and slowly walked out the door with a small sign saying 'way to bathhouse'. He followed the path slowly and saw that indeed, the bathhouse was there.

Running a hand down his dirty feeling braid, Bankotsu pulled the tie out and allowed his hair to flutter free of it's confines.

Walking through the beaded curtains to hide the bath from peeping toms, Bankotsu saw he was alone. "nice." Bankotsu pulled off his dirty kimono and slid slowly into the steaming water.

Giving a sigh, Bankotsu relaxed against the stone side. It felt beyond great to soak in the water.

Bankotsu could literally feel the pain and cramps receding from his body. Sighing again, Bankotsu grabbed a small cake of soap and scrubbed off all the grime that had accumulated from his trek through the woods. He then took some oil smelling of sage and soaked his hair in it.

When Bankotsu was covered in soap and oil, he dunked himself and wiped off all the cleaning solutions.

Running out of air, Bankotsu stood back up in the water and moved until it reached his waist. The ends of his hair just broke the water's surface. He gazed down at his already scared tan skin and frowned.

While training, Bankotsu's father never took it easy on him. Screaming accompanied with something dropping to the ground with a clang caused Bankotsu to jump and whirl around. A body was flung through the bead curtain.

Another body slammed into the first.

Bankotsu recognized Hans as some figure, obviously older pushed his face into the ground. "you little prick! Spying on guests while they bathe?" Bankotsu leaned over the edge and while he (painfully) jumped out, wrapped a sleeping Yukata around his body and quickly tying the sash.

"leave him alone." the male ignored Bankotsu. "you fucking faggot! I'll tan your hide for this!" Bankotsu lunged forward and wrestled the male off of Hans. "I told you!" Bankotsu knocked the man out with a quick jab in the gut.

He was about to hit him again, but a slender, pale hand grasped his fist. "leave him alone." Bankotsu looked up at Hans. "but-" Hans shook his head.

"you will only make it worse Bankotsu-sama."

….

-------------------------

Like it?

I got the idea off of another fan fiction. But do not worry. I will not allow it to be the same (or hopefully near) the same as the story. So, please no flaming to tell me I copied this story. I certainly don't mean to.

Review…

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
